Update
Dear all Users of The Airline Project, Subject: Update. To all, I will use this thread to update the features being implemented for the prealpha. It is meant to show progress on what is done in the game. Features will both be new features and reimplemented features from the original game PA5 indicates a change for Prealpha version 5 PA6 indicates a change for Prealpha version 6 PA7 Indicates a change for Prealpha version 7 PA8 Indicates a change for Prealpha version 8 PA9 Indicates a change for Prealpha version 9 Bugs * Fixed issue when starting a route with facilities PA7 * Fixed issue when trying to start a route without airliners PA7 * Fixed issue with all airports being set to international PA6 * Fixed issue with tailnumber which resulted in the game crashing PA5 * Fixed issue with not able to pause game PA5 * Fixed issue where tailnumbers for some countries were blank * Fixed issue with not getting order airliners delivered * Fixed issue with not loading all airports * Fixed issue with not able to play with all airlines due to colors * Fixed editing of a route PA5 * Fixed bug when clicking on manufacturer PA6 * Fixed issue with pilots limited to a small amount of countries PA7 * Fixed so the select opponents page is working as planned PA7 * Fixed issue with route prices not shown correct PA7 Features * Added first version of airline shares PA8 * Added possibility of building terminals in airports PA8 * Added leasing companies PA7 * Added airport demand for all airports PA6 * Added filtering for some of the lists PA6 * Changed the way the price for airliners is shown PA5 * Added editing of homebase PA5 * Added planning of new routes to season starts PA5 * Added inflation prices for airline fees PA5 * Changed so a homebase needs a service center PA5 * Updated the functionality for airport facilities PA5 * Added state flags * Added quick rent of slots PA5 * Added remaining airlines (so no longer just the K's) * Implemented possibility to select specific playing continents * Added so AI rent slots and create routes * Added two new skins * Added correct slots groups for airports * Added page for calendar * Updated the handling of slots * Changed so a game can be started as paused * Added auto calculation of ticket prices on create new route PA5 * Added possibility loading and saving of route configurations PA5 * Changed the look of the mail page PA5 * Added so a route schedule can be edited PA6 Minor Improvements * Fixed issues with not being able to buy airport facilities PA8 * Changed so it is possible to see more than 30 routes on the routes page PA8 * Fixed so discount aren't raised automatic each year PA8 * Fixed reallocating from a closed airport to an opened PA8 * Readded multilogos and multinames to airlines PA7 * Fixed some issues with double tail numbers PA7 * Added further information to the airports page PA7 * Added working Exit Game command PA7 * Fixed so finance pages shows values as inflated PA7 * Fixed so showing of number of unread emails is shown correct PA7 * Changed ordering of airliner classes on routes PA7 * Fixed so airline discounts are in percent PA7 * Made a few updates for cooperations PA7 * Added display of cabin crew PA7 * Added the possibility of quick renting more than one slot per click PA7 Data * Added some Tunisian names PA5 * Added some missing Carribean airlines * Added Express Air Cargo PA5 * Added Trade Air PA5 * Added GoJet Airlines PA6 * Added CAAC PA7 * Added China Northwest Airlines PA7 * Added Airkenya Express PA7 * Added Mulika Lodge Airport (JJM / HKMK) PA7 * Added Thomas Cook Airlines Belgium PA7 * Added 5 new Chinese Airports PA7 * Added Malmö Bulltofta Airport (ESMM / MMA) PA8 * Added XB-1 Baby Boom PA8 * Added Air Guilin PA8 * Added China Xinjiang Airlines PA8 * Added Flash Airlines PA8 * Added Latin American Wings PA8 * Added Linjeflyg PA9